soulmate in desguise
by auroxismyhottie
Summary: All human. What if rose thought her highschool sweetheart cheated on her? What if he was a general at the camp rose was sent to? What would happen? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I** hope you like this story!**

* * *

_chapter 1_

I'm rose Hathaway. my mother is the famous actor Janine Hathaway. I'm being sent to a training school. My best friend Lissa was crying to every word I said. My boyfriend adrain hooked up with the very next girl he saw. My friend and best friends boyfriend gave me a hug.

I got on the bus, which looked really old and smelled like poop. I looked until I found brown eyes, the same ones. The one's that had once been mine, all mine. I quickly looked away.

We had known each other since forever. We had started dating at 15 and now I was 24. I remembered the smiles that had only been for me or so I thought. I lost count of how many times he told me he told he loved me. The warmth of his arms and his sweet smell of aft- no rose he betrayed you remember, I scolded myself.

You might think it was me who left him, but no it was him. When we turned 18 he met a girl named Tasha. He said he liked her and next thing I know he's in bed with her after gradation.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was right after gradation and I was ready to start a life with dimitri. I loved him and always would. I was going to his room when I heard it. The moaning, it was loud. It was a girl doing it._

_I opened the door to find my break so bad, my vision was blurry. dimitri and tasha were naked on the couch. The couch were we first made love at 16. It was beautiful. But I was broken now._

_They both looked up, to find rose, the now broken girl. I felt the tears come but I was frozen. Dimitri looked at me and said " rose can I finish please" ? I felt the anger come and I yelled " yes but say goodbye to me " ! I ran and have'nt saw him since. _

_Flashback over_

* * *

He was studing me now and sat beside me on the bus. The first words he said were "Rose we need to talk".


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him in disbelief. Now he wanted to talk. He was engaged to the women he cheated on me with. Leave me alone, I snapped and scooted away. Rose, he growled in my ear. I'm your general now and you do what I say, got it? Yes, I whimpered.

So the whole bus ride, he told me want to do. He knew I loved and hated it. When we got there I got away from him but he followed me. He would not leave me alone, even when I told him. I found out he was my room-mate and my escort.

_Later that month_

I decided to tease him by getting dressed in front of him, because I forgave him and we were friends for now. I took off my sweatpants in front of his bed, to reavel my lacy purple underwear. Then my shirt with no bra. whoop's! He raced over to me and tackled me on his bed, then kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up from my wet dream. It was only the first day and I was having wet dreams about him. I turned and saw him staring at me.

What are you looking at?, I snapped. Before I knew what was happening, he was in front of me. "You", he said and lowered his mouth to my ear. "Did you know you moan my name in your sleep?, he said. He nibbled on my ear and then pulled away.

The next few days were the same. It was boring. Then I saw her, Tasha! She was in the gym where me and dimitri trained. My heart dropped because they were in a huge makeout session. I walked to them and cleared my throat.

They both turned to me and looked angry. Tasha smile an evil smile and said " Don't we still have your old couch? ". Dimitri said " yes we do" . Tears started pooling in my eye's so I turned around and left.

Dimitri never said anything as I walked away or the rest of the day. But did say something that night. He walked into room, where I was under the covers crying. Rose, he said softly im so sor-. Dont ok, I said from under the covers. What rose?, he said. Don't pretend you care, I whispered. The next word's he said shocked me.

I still love and care about so much it hurts me rose, Dimitri said.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry its been awhile, ive been busy with my family. Heres the new chapter.**

chapter_ 4_

What did he just say? No, no this can't be happening. I thought I could tolerate him, but can't and wont. I decided to go home, to my friend Lissa's. She is married to christian and has a two-year old named Ali. She has black raven hair and jade green eyes, and is just adorable.

I just went back under the covers, packed the next day and left. As soon as I got to Lissa's I told her everything. Rose, she said, you can't hide. Yes I can I told her. auntie wose, can we go see uncle wimitri, Ali came and asked me.

Very funny christian, I yelled to him. I heard him laughing in the other room. Go punch your daddy I told her. She left to go beat him up. So I stayed at Lissa's hoping never to see him again. Boy, was i wrong because one day I got up and saw him on Lissa's couch sleeping.

He all of a sudden sat up and saw me. I was wearing my pj's and I ran but tripped. All of a sudden he had a death hold on me. Roza, he growled in my ear, I'm sorry for the past but whats done is done. Then he turned me around and brushed his lips against mine.

I felt a spark and kissed him back hard. Before I knew what was happening, we were all over each-other. I had missed him and were so glad he was mine again. But then again im always wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**I cant think of anymore ideas. so im starting a new story sorry.**


End file.
